


The distance is futile...

by for_the_aesthetic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Trans Fundy, Weewoo trans fundy pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_aesthetic/pseuds/for_the_aesthetic
Summary: Oneshot that I made ages ago but I reread it and holy hell its actually good-
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 81





	The distance is futile...

Wilbur floated quietly through the streets of L'manberg. The server hadn't been in such peace since the end of the Dream war. It was quiet- a peaceful quiet. 

He could hear families laughing together in their homes, children giggling softly at jokes only they could understand, and the quiet music for those who felt the need for noise but didn't want to disrupt the first peace in ages. 

His memory was very fuzzy since his passing. He does remember some things of course but not it all.

He remembers Sally, the cute village girl he dated in his youth. She worked at her families Salmon shop sometimes, with features that rivaled those of ancient goddesses. She was beautiful with her tan skin, deep red hair, and those shiny green eyes. Her personality was as soft as honey if that made any sense. She made him feel safe when he needed a break from everything, so he wrote many songs for her. He loved Sally alot. 

He remembers growing up with his family. He remembers sparing with Techno as a kid. He would get so mad when Techno beat him. He remembers playing songs for tommy when the blonde was a toddler. He remembers when Phil took them into town and bought him his first guitar. He remembers the day when Phil would sit them down and tell them about his adventures.

He remembers the time Sally told him they were expecting Fundy. His son. His son born with the same beautiful red hair as his mother. He remembers the day his son walked into the room nervously and bursted into tears clutching his shirt tightly as he spouted out how he wished he were born a boy. He is a boy, he just had a few more steps is what his father would say in the days after this. Wilbur had wrapped his arms around his son, allowing the boy to let it out. He told the fox pup how he was so proud of the boy for telling him, stuff like that takes so much courage. He remembers how proud he was as he watched his son grow up into the man he is now. 

Wilbur remembers simple things, these things meant so much to him even if it was a small part of daily life. He loved the wind, you could almost fly away if you wished he believed. He remembered the smells that surrounded Niki's bakery. The warm bread and the sweets she would sneak him if he promised to visit and speak with her more often. The rain, though most don't like the rain because it's sad, he loved it. His family would sit together and just enjoy company. He remembers when Tommy was little and he would crawl into his or techno or Phil's lap and fall asleep in minutes on days like these. Techno would grumble jokingly as Phil combed and braided his pastel pink hair. Wilbur played songs, songs of going on journeys, and songs of relationships, songs of cities and train stations he's stood at briefly when going into town with his dad.

The man remembers the bad also. He remembers awful things that happened when he was alive. He remembered his wife dying soon after Fundy was born. He remembers how awful he felt when he saw Tommy smile for the first time in ages (if he hadn't been brought into the war he would've been a young happy boy). He Tommy president at first because he wanted to set off the explosion on his brother's new nation. He remembers the explosion and his dad holding him softly as a sword layed still in his abdomen. He wishes he could reverse that stuff. It hurt...

Sighing tiredly (can ghosts get tired the way he does?) Will made his way toward his grave. He liked to sit there some times and just think or play his old songs. Though tonight, sat another figure by his grave. It was his son. His son sat there clutching his old beat up guitar that was placed by his grave when he was buried. The fox strummed at the strings and mumbled the lyrics his father taught him from a young age. The ghost veered toward his son, patting his head softly. He knew his son probably can't see him but he just wanted to apologize. He knew his son loved the nation as much as he did. He was the first child born in the nation that they fought to make. This was where he'd grown up. He son placed the guitar where it once was as he finished up the song. 

The hybrid looked up- green eyes meeting hollow brown eyes. He smiled tiredly as tears pricked his eyes, "hey dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this entire one shot was inspired by Wilbur's album "Your city gave me asthma" 
> 
> If you haven't listened to it- you totally should it makes me feel better on bad days. Btw on the topic of this, the song Fundy was playing was La Jolla- 
> 
> Also yes I am trans and the fact that fundy is canonically trans in the story makes me so happy. His character is just like me ^^ and I think that's cool.


End file.
